


Sam Winchester Finds Meaning in Life

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, spn crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has an epiphany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Finds Meaning in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a contest the badspnfics tumblr was doing. The contest was cancelled though, so I decided to post it here just because.

“Booty bangin booty sensation,” the speakers of the Impala blared as Dean twerked on the top of the roof of McDonalds. His fly ass was lookin mighty fine in his booty shorts that his bad bitch angel boyfriend Castiel had bought him. “U go bbz!!” Cas called up to Dean from where he was standing on the ground with Dean’s nerd ass brother Sam. Sam rolled his eyes, unamoosed. “Dean is this really fucking necessary?” he called up sassily, flipping his 3 yard long hair in the process. “Yes it is Sam now shut your whore mouth and go eat your fuckin salad damn bitch ass nerd!” Dean yelled back. Sam turned around and left, acting like Dean’s words didn’t hurt him, but he knew, deep down inside.

 

He would never be as swaggy as Dean. 

 

He sighed deeply as he ate 30 pounds of salad. Suddenly there was a poof of wings, that sounded like the poof of wings when an angel with wings is poofing in. Sam turned to his right and saw that the thug life trickster Gabriel sitting next to him. “What do you want shawty?” he asked gloomily “You makin’ fun of my height lil bitch? I can take you, you wanna fuckin go man?” Gabriel burst out, totes enraged at Sam’s obvious stab at his height. “No Gabe I was just trying to be as swag as Deanie Weenie. But I guess that’ll just never happen,” Sam explained, sighing longingly as he looked back to his older brother, still twerkin that juicy butt on top of the trapezoid shaped McDonalds roof. Gabriel snorted “I remember when I wanted to be as swag as my bros Michael and Luci (that faggot), but then I saw that they were lil shits so I was like fuck that man I didnt come here to make friends I came here to be America’s Next Top model,” and with that, Gabriel was gone in a poof of Snickers and condom wrappers. 

Suddenly Sam knew what was going to happen. He knew what the purpose of his life was. He knew what he was meant to do. Everything suddenly fit into place right then. Sam stood up and took a deep breath, smiling brightly, happier than ever. 

 

“Satan’s gonna fuck me in the ass,”


End file.
